custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney's Colorful
Barney's Colorful and Shaped Fun! is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 3 released in November 16, 1997. Plot Barney, B.J, Baby Bop and the kids learn about colors and shapes. Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) *B.J. (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Jeff Brooks) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jeff Ayers) *Shawn (John David Bennett II) *Carlos (Corey Lopez) *Min (Pia Manalo) *Jason (Kurt Dykuzien) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Julie (Susannah Wetzel) Songs #Barney Theme Song #Let's Play Together #And the Green Grass Grows All Around #A Great Day For Counting #Today We Can Say! #The Senses Song #The Shape Song #What Makes a Flower So Pretty? #Simple and Beautiful a Rainbow #Colors Make Me Happy #Painting the Shapes #Frere Jacques #Mix a Color #Wave the Flags #The Barney Bag #Old Brass Wagon #Ring Around the Rosie #My Yellow Blankey #The Rainbow Song #I Love You End Credit Music #Let's Play Together! #The Rainbow Song #The Barney Bag #Simple and Beautiful a Rainbow #Let's Play Together (Reprise) Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1995 costume. *B.J. has his Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. *Filming for this episode began in November 5, 1996 and ended in November 8, 1996. Then, it was produced in 1997 after the production of "First Day of School" (which was the first Season 4 episode) ended. *The same B.J. voice was also heard in "Barney's Sense-Sational Day". *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "It's Raining, It's Pouring...". *The musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in "First Day of School". *The arrangements for the end credit music used in this home video were also heard in "Barney's Halloween Party". *The version for Simple and Beautiful a Rainbow are a mix of the arrangment from "Our Earth, Our Home" and a 1997 Season 4 arrangement. *The musical arrangements for "The Senses Song" and "Mix a Color" were also used in "Sense-Sational Day". *The version of I Love You has the same arrangements from "First Day of School", with a mix of Barney's vocals from the "Barney's Sleepytime Songs" album (Pitch +2) and Season 2's version (low-pitched, mixed with Barney's 1996 voice) on the first verse and a mix of Barney's vocals from the "Barney's Sleepytime Songs" album (high-pitched) and "Season 3", a mix of the kids' vocals from "Season 3" and "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons", a mix of B.J's vocals from "Fun & Games" and "Season 3" and a mix of Baby Bop's vocals from and "Fun & Games" and "Season 4". *After Barney, B.J, Baby Bop and the kids are done with I Love You, B.J. tells Baby Bop it's time for them to go and they leave and dissapear, then the kids say "Bye" to Barney and leave through the gate door, and the Barney doll winks. *When B.J. says "Well, it's time for us to go, Sissy", the sound clip is taken from "Fun and Games", except it was pitched down to -1. *Shawn wore the same clothes in "Hats Off to BJ!". *Carlos wore the same clothes in "Barney's Sense-Sational Day". *Min wore the same hair-style and clothes in "Barney's Talent Show". *Jason wore the same clothes in "Barney's Sense-Sational Day". *Tosha wore the same hair-style and clothes in "It's Raining, It's Pouring...". *Julie wore the same hair-style in "I Can Be a Firefighter" and the same clothes in "If The Shoe Fits...". *In honor of Season 4 airing one day later, they used the Season 4 musical arrangements, and the version of I Love You from "First Day of School". And they used the Season 4 Intro for the same reason. *This marks the official end of Barney & Friends' First Era (November 16, 1997). *Last appearence of the First Era Cast. *Last appearences of Shawn, Carlos and Julie. Even though Min, Jason and Tosha would return in "Sing and Dance with Barney" (with Michael and Kathy) *Five of the kids (Shawn, Carlos, Min, Tosha and Julie) also appeared in "Up We Go!". *When BJ and Baby Bop arrive at the playground and BJ says "Hi everybody! What's happening?", the sound clip of "Hi everybody!" is taken from "Barney Safety" and the sound clip of "What's happening" is taken from "Sing and Dance with Barney", except it was pitched down to -5, and both sound clips are mixed with BJ's 1996 voice. *This was one of the times Time Lapse is used. It's when Baby Bop is racing in her sack after she gets a bug. *When Baby Bop screams because she got a bug in her sack, her scream is the same as Chuckie's scream from "The Slide" (when Chuckie is pushed on a red wagon and falls into the sand pen), except it was pitched down to -1 and mixed with Baby Bop's 1996 voice. Plus, it was sped up. Scenes in the Theme Song with the lyrics of the Theme Song where in place they are *Season 4 Opening Sequence *Barney coming to life and the kids hugging him (Barney is a dinosaur from our imagination) *Barney singing the first line of "The Barney Bag" (And when he's tall) *Barney telling BJ, Carlos and Tosha about mixing colors (That's what we call) *B.J pretending to be a mouth during "Senses Song" (A dinosaur sensation) *BJ mixing blue and yellow to green *Barney, BJ, Baby Bop & Kids singingthe first line of the second verse during "Simple and a Beautiful Rainbow" *Baby Bop screaming about the bug *BJ and Baby Bop arriving at the playground (Barney's friends are big and small) *Barney, BJ, Baby Bop & Kids arriving at the school classroom (And they come from lots of places) *Shawn painting a red circle during "Painting the Shapes" (After school) *Barney showing red during the first verse of "The Rainbow Song" (They meet meet to play and) *Julie showing green during the second verse of "The Rainbow Song" (Sing with happy faces) *Barney singing the first verse of "Let's Play Together" (Barney shows us) *BJ telling Baby Bop that he thinks he saw something big (lots of things) *Barney singing the second verse of "The Shape Song" (Like how to) *Barney, BJ, Baby Bop and the kids singing the second verse of "Wave the Flags" (Play pretend) *BJ singing the first line of the second verse of "What Makes a Flower So Pretty" (ABC's) *Barney, BJ, Baby Bop & Kids counting six bugs during "A Great Day For Counting" (& 123's) *BJ, Baby Bop & Kids going around a circle during "Old Brass Wagon" (And how to be a friend) *Barney and the kids singing the third line of the first verse of "Let's Play Together" (Barney comes to play with us) *BJ telling Shawn: "That's what friends are for," (Whenever they may need him) *Barney hugging Shawn, Min and Jason during "I Love You" (Barney can be your friend too) *The screen zooming out to the Season 4 title screen (If you just make-believe him) *Season 4 title screen saying "Barney's Colorful & Shaped Fun" Release Dates #November 16, 1997 #May 4, 1999 "Barney's Colorful & Shaped Fun!" Previews 1997 Opening #Dark Blue FBI Warning #Dark Blue Interpol Warning #Lyrick Studios Logo (1997 Version) #Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1995 Version) #Barney's Great Adventure Teaser Trailer (1997) #Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation For Previews of Other Barney Home Videos screen (1995-1999) #Barney Home Video Intro (Season 4 Version) #Barney's Colorful and Shaped Fun! Title Card Closing #End Credits #Actimates Barney Preview #Barney Good Day, Good Night Preview #Joe Scruggs VHS Preview #Barney's Musical Scrapbook Preview #Lyrick Studios Logo (1997 Version) 1999 Opening #Dark Blue FBI Warning #Dark Blue Interpol Warning #Lyrick Studios Logo (1998 Version) #Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1995 Version) #Sing and Dance with Barney Preview #Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation For Previews of Other Barney Home Videos screen (1999-2001) #Barney Home Video Intro (Season 4 Version) #Barney's Colorful and Shaped Fun! Title Card Closing #End Credits #Barney What a World We Share Preview #Barney In Outer Space Preview #Walk Around the Block with Barney Preview #Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1995) #Lyrick Studios Logo (1998 Version)